Unwanted affections
by DracoJane
Summary: "I WAS JUST DOING THAT!" She shrieked, but then realised that in fact she had never said sorry. She only admitted to lying to him. All her friends were looking at her. "Go on Eri." Mikoto prompted a cheeky but devilish grin on her face. "I-ah- OH FINE!" Eri ran to catch up with Sanji, there was only one way to make it up to him but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or School Rumble.

Here we are my Eri X Sanji romance fanfiction :D

I thought this pair might be an interesting one to play around with so I decided to give Eri and Sanji a try and see where the wind would blow me.

Now sit back and enjoy everyone ;)

* * *

**Chapter One **

She stood out front her mansion, staring down at the one thing she didn't want to see today. Sanji was at her feet, head down, begging yet again, for a date.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you idiot! I am NOT going on a date with you!" Eri exclaimed.

"But please Eri-swann!" Sanji sang, his head now up from the ground, hands clamped together and to his chest in a plea.

"Humph!"

Sanji continued to beg her, his eyes soft and deep, weeping for her attentions.

"I'll have a think about it tomorrow." She said turning around and flicking her hair out of the way.

Her butler then closed the door on him.

"That boy is quite persistent don't you think Miss." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Eri sighed, "That's the problem with guys. They don't know when to give up!"

"So, then you won't accept his request?"

"No, I only told him that so he would leave me alone for today. I'm busy."

"Of course, Mistress." The butler then bowed and walked away.

"Hmm." Eri thought, "It would be nice to go on a date for once, but I just don't know who I can trust... They seem to be only after pretty girls, and therefore only one thing is on their minds. Stupid Sanji." She cursed.

Eri looked back at the front door, a sorrowful look on her face. She did feel bad for treating Sanji so meanly, but what else could she do? He just wouldn't take a hint.

She walked up the stair case, her hand gently gliding along the intricately carved wooden rails.

Eri let out a sigh before opening her bedroom door.

"Oh, was that that Sanji guy again. Man, he doesn't know when to give up." Harima commented.  
"Yeah I know." She replied, her voice soft and sincere as she thought of the desperate Sanji kneeling on his knees for her.

"So how is the album coming along." She suddenly piped up, a small sweet smile brightening her face.

"Oh that, well not so good." Harima admitted.

"What do you MEAN not so good?" Eri rushed over to look at what Harima had done so far. He didn't seem to know what he was doing at all. 'Stupid Harima.' She huffed in her mind.

"Let me take a look!"

Their album was due very soon and they were quite behind, the class would be angry with them if they didn't get it done tonight. They couldn't let the whole class down, it would be disgraceful!

"Here, put this one there." Eri handed a photo of Karen and Imadori to Harima.

"Oh," He said, his eye brows raised, "You mean here?" He asked placing the photo on the top left hand side of the page.

"Yes that's right." Eri smiled content with his co-operation.

'Harima isn't always that hopeless.' She thought fondly to herself.

* * *

That night after Harima went home Eri took a bath, she sat there in the steaming hot water, and her skin began to turn a little red from the heat. It was a very fancy bath room, the bath was huge and there were ferns and plants around the in ground tub. The towels were expensive and well made, very soft like silk, and the sink outside the bathroom was intricate like the staircase, decorated with organic art-nouveau designs. Everything was like heaven here.

She lifted her leg out of the water to examine if there were any hairs she forgot to shave off, when it was confirmed that there weren't any she put it back down.

She sighed, "I wonder how Sanji is doing?" She paused for a moment, a distorted look on her face. "ARH! Why am I worried about that IDIOT?!" She was so frustrated with her unusual concern for the womanizer.

"His just a dumb, stupid, APE!..."

She slumped back down into the bath; pulling her legs tight to her chest she rested her head on her knees.

'Why do I feel so horrible about lying to him earlier?' She asked herself. Eri was never like this, she would normally have no conscious when turning down some guy. Especially a womanizer like Sanji.

"I guess I'll just have to apologise tomorrow and tell him why I lied." She instructed herself.

Eri stayed in the bathtub for a while after that before getting out and started to get ready for bed.

Staring at herself in the mirror she held the towel up to her face and patted it lightly until it was dry. She then held the left side of her long blonde hair in the towel and rubbed it a bit with her hands, and then did the same to the right side.

As she lay in bed she let her mind wonder about many things. Tenma, Harima, Sanji. Before she had much of a chance to think anymore her eyes closed peacefully and she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

School the next day, and Eri was worried about how she would approach Sanji with an apology. Would he accept? Probably. Would he get a hint for once and leave her alone? Probably not. She sighed in frustration, 'There is no way to keep that creep away from me is there?' She thought.

"Eri-Swannnnnn!" Eri looked up to see Sanji, joyous as ever, his hands clamped to the side of his face and his body rippling top-to-bottom with excitement. "Have you made up your mind yet my sweet?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh, um, about that Sanji I-"

"Hey Eri!" She heard Tenma's voice call. "How are you doing this morning." She giggled. Mikoto, and Akira behind her.

"Oh, hey Tenma!" She smiled brightly in Tenma's direction, she was glad to see her friends at a time like this.

"Hey, isn't that Sanji?" Tenma paused, looking down at the blonde man kneeling on the side walk.

"Yeah come to think of it he has been harassing Eri for some time now." Mikoto commented.

Akira simply nodded.

"Oh Yeah!" Tenma said playfully, "I wonder if she's gonna accept him on a date?" She looked at the other two ladies, her finger pointed up in the air as though she came up with a brilliant idea. Her eyes were like black dots while her mouth was small and smiling cheekily.

Mikoto and Akira only stared at her, for a few moments they just looked at Tenma as though they were thinking 'are you stupid?' But then Mikoto's face grew weary and frightened as she began to notice that Eri was in ear shot of this whole conversation and so was Sanji.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TENMA!" Eri yelled furiously, her face was bright like a red rose.

"AHHH! I'M SO SORRY ERI!" Tenma shrieked, holding her hands over her head in defence, "Please don't hurt me!" She whimpered.

Eri stood there glaring menacingly at Tenma, her fist raised ready to punch someone.

"Ok, ok calm down Eri." Mikoto said, sweating from concern, her hands waving in the air.

Eri turned back to look at Sanji, he wasn't even flirting with Mikoto or Akira. His eyes had not even moved from her.

She decided to ignore Tenma for now and to punish her later.

"Look Sanji," She began wearily, "I only told you I would think about it today because I just wanted you to leave me alone." She paused feeling guilty. "I wasn't really going to give you an answer."

Sanji only stared at her for a moment, a twinkle of sorrow in his eyes. He shot up from the ground, stood casually and said, "Ok," and then walked off.

"Wow, that was... odd." Mikoto's expression was just as gobsmacked as everyone else's, besides Akira who never really showed much emotion. "Oh boy, I think you really hurt him Eri. I think you should apologise."

"I WAS JUST DOING THAT!" She shrieked, but then realised that in fact she had never said sorry. She only admitted to lying to him. All her friends were looking at her.

"Go on Eri." Mikoto prompted a cheeky but devilish grin on her face.

"I-ah- OH FINE!" Eri ran to catch up with Sanji, there was only one way to make it up to him but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it.

"SANJI!" She called. He turned around, with a curious expression.

"Fine!" She yelled, "I will go out with you! ONCE... GOT IT!" She blushed embarrassingly.

Two of the three girls behind her gaped at her response, Akira simply commented, "Well that wasn't what I was expecting at all."

Sanji stood there in shock, he had no idea that his efforts would pay off so soon, and a large goofy grin grew on his face.

"REALLY ERI SWAN?!" His body started to ripple again with excitement.

Eri sighed, "Yes really." But deep down she was secretly content.

He was still rippling with excitement for a few minutes until his joyous disbelief died away and he happily offered her his arm.

"Would you like to walk with me to school today?" He asked.

Eri gave no reply. She simply blushed and took his arm.

Mikoto and Tenma were winking at her behind them and Akira was lazily waving a flag that said 'Go go go!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Eri was casually eating lunch with the girls when Sanji sat with them; he greeted her with the usual 'Hello my sweet' and then offered her some food he had cooked the night before.

She accepted and when she tried it he was then being flooded with compliments. Sanji insisted that the other ladies try some too, and when they did he got the same excited response.

"Wow you are a really good cook Sanji!" Tenma squeaked. "Oh Eri! I wonder what kind of cook he will be when you get married." She then winked cheekily in Eri's direction.

Her reward was a huge smack to the head.

"Shut up you twit!" Eri hissed, flames of fury licking around her figure.

Sanji went all soppy eyed. "You're so cute when you're angry Eri-swan!" He was then glared at.

"Keep up with the flattery and you will see just how "cute" I can be!" She threatened.

But he didn't seem bothered by what she said at all. He was still staring at her with an infatuated grin, love hearts swimming around him.

"Humph." She sighed, "Never mind."

"Interesting." Akira quietly commented.

That Saturday Sanji took Eri out to her favourite restaurant; he was wearing a nice fancy suit and tie. He looked like a delectable gentleman.

Eri was wearing her favourite white dress that fell to the knee; it was a simple but expensive dress. She didn't want to look to fancy in case he got the wrong idea, but it had to be a dress that she felt comfortable in at least, so this one was perfect.

He acted just as a gentleman should, Sanji greeted the men at the front door, insisted on pulling her chair out and pushing it in for her himself instead of letting the assistants do it. And their conversation wasn't half as boring as she thought it would be.

He hung on her every word and made an appoint to allow her to talk about herself more rather then make her listen to him babble on.

"And so that's how it happened." Eri finished, a content grin on her face. "Oh, by the way-"

"Hmm?"  
"Are you sure you can afford this place Sanji? I never knew you were rich."

"Of course I can my sweet, anything for you!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh, ok, as long as you are sure." Eri may have been avoiding a date with him for quite some time, but she didn't want him to become broke because of her.

He payed the check at the end of the night and took her home.

"I had a fun time, thank you Sanji." She grinned at him. It really was a fun time and not quite what she had expected.

Sanji held her hand when she went to walk into the mansion and kissed it.

"You're welcome." He said a gleam in his eye.

Eri gasped.

He gave her one last glance and then danced lovingly down the walk way singing a love song that he had just created.

Eri closed the door, content with the date and wondered if she would ever want another?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

That Monday at school Eri and the girls were discussing their weekends when Tenma brought up Sanji.

"So how was it?" She giggled.

Eri explained the whole evening to them while they walked to school.

"Wow that's amazing, he really changed didn't he." Tenma said approvingly.

"But doesn't he work at a coffee shop or something?" Mikoto frowned.

"What do you mean?" Eri turned to Mikoto, an anxious look on her face.

"Come to think of it, he does, and his parents aren't very rich either." Akira pointed out.

Eri just stared at them both, mouth hanging; she really didn't know what to say. They had to be lying because how could Sanji possibly afford anything at her favourite restaurant if that was true?

She decided to confront Sanji about it when she next saw him, and that time soon came.

At lunch she saw him behind the gym in a corner secretly smoking where no teachers could see him.

"Hey Sanji..." She approached him cautiously, he looked up; his eyes dull until he noticed who was addressing him.

"Hello Eri-swan!" He exclaimed goofily.

"Eh, well, I have something to ask you." Eri said. She then told him what her friends had said and asked if it was true, and to her disbelief, he confirmed it.

"Bu-but how could you afford-"

"I've been saving up." He said casually, looking deep into her eyes, she could tell that he was dead serious.

Eri was stunned, her face full of unconceivable shock.

"It's true," He continued, "I have been saving up for you Eri since we first met..." he waited for a response but when he didn't get one he continued. "I knew you were different, something about you shined above the rest of the ladies I met, and." He suddenly got to his knees, a bright lovey-dovey smile on his face, his hands clapped together as though he were about to pray. "I really want you to be my girlfriend, pleassseeeeee Eri-swan?!"

Eri stood still, she really didn't know what to say.

Sanji stayed there on his knees, until a teacher came and interrupted them.

"Hey Sanji!" The teacher called, "What you doing smoking?" Sanji looked down and noticed that his cigarette was still clamped between his fingers.

He stood up quickly and gave the teacher a stifle glare. "Yeah, yeah I'll get rid of it shitty-teacher." He grumbled to himself. Sanji then walked over to a bin, put out his cigarette where the teacher could see and then threw it in.

"There's a good lad." The teacher said approvingly and then walked away. Sanji was still staring at him, his glare never leaving his eyes.

"Um, Sanji-kun." Eri tugged on his jacket.

"Hmm?" He turned; the glare was still slightly in his eyes but once his sight met Eri's face he mellowed. "What is it Eri-swan?" He clasped her hand gently, and sat on one knee.

"Um, well, I was thinking..."

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I-I..." She sighed, it was hard to get out what she wanted to say. "I will be y-your g-girlfriend." She blushed.

Sanji sat there, dazed; he looked like he was off in a distant land, a land where an impossible dream just came true.

"E-eh... R-r... REALLYYYYY?!" His face beamed, a smile brighter than anything Eri had ever seen almost consumed his face. His body then started rippling as he skipped around her.

Eri watched him, feeling uncertain, but then smiled and thought. 'I guess this is just the way he is... his so energetic all of a sudden.'

* * *

Well that was the last chapter, I hope this story was good and I would like to read some reviews from you guys on it please.  
I could write more chapters on top of these though if this story gets really popular :) But that's your choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

It didn't take long for the whole school to hear of the impossible.

"Eri has a boyfriend?" They all gasped. She had turned down any other guy who asked her out but this time she accepted someone and it happened to be the ex-womanizer Sanji who now, was so infatuated with her, that he never turned so much as an eye to other women.

He always walked her to school every day, and engaged in small talk with her friends, he always made her lunch and spent all his free evenings with her. Sanji even made the effort to do the tremendously frightening; he went to meet her parents. Which was pretty hard since her father was always in and out of Japan, but Sanji kept insisting that he meet them both and he was as polite as ever. They never even minded that he wasn't a rich fellow. Her father gave him his full approval in dating his daughter.

"Now it is time for you to meet my family." Sanji smiled pleasantly at her. He had become less hyperactive as he got used to the fact that she was now his girlfriend, but not once did his devotion ever die down.

"Oh, sure." She said nervously, she was worried that Sanji's parents wouldn't like her.

"Don't worry, they will like you my sweet lady!" He said softly, pinching her chin gently between his thumb and index finger. He leaned in close to her to give her an innocent sweet kiss. That was their first kiss.

It was as though he could read her mind.

Eri felt flustered, her cheeks blushing a bright red, and she was stunned at how confidently he had approached her too. But then when he broke off the kiss he looked forward again, his fringe covering his face. She couldn't see it but he was blushing like a dork, a goofy grin on his face, and he was too shy to look her directly in the face when they started talking again.

The day had finally come when she would meet his parents.

Eri waited patiently at the coffee shop where Sanji had worked, ever since she had found out that he wasn't rich she refused to make him pay for expensive dinners, but he refused to let her pay for anything. So for the most part they just did simple things together like going for walks in parks, spending time together at school, and a lot of their time was spent at the coffee shop where she would always get anything she wanted for free.

"After this we will go to my place." He said to her, giving Eri her cappuccino and cake. He was still working but was going to be finished in about twenty minutes. Tenma, Mikoto and Akira offered to keep her company while she waited for Sanji.

Sanji couldn't give things for free to everyone, but he did manage to sneak the ladies some discount cards.

"I will have two slices of cheesecake please!" Tenma squeaked, and then gave the employee at the register a "two for the price of one" discount card. He looked at her suspiciously; she didn't look like the type of girl who could eat so much due to her tiny petite figure. "I'll also have a hot chocolate with that please!" She smiled her arm in the air in an excited pose.

"Ok then." The employee said flatly.

Akira ordered a cappuccino, and Mikoto got some tea.

"Wow isn't this great Eri?" Tenma cheered, "You're boyfriend is very nice, isn't he?" Her pony tails were bouncing, fists clamped to her chin, and a petite excited grin shone on her face.

"Y-yeah I guess you could say that." She replied feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, Eri way to go getting a guy like Sanji for a boyfriend, whoo whoo!" Mikoto cheered excitedly.

Akira sat silently sipping her cappuccino, her eyes glided from one person to the other listening contently.

"Ok will you stop with the compliments already!" Eri snapped, all of these compliments were making her feel embarrassed, but she did appreciate the support of her friends very much.

"This is a nice place his got going here." Mikoto looked around the room.

It was a modest little coffee shop, but it looked so comfortable and classic with its shades of browns and wooden style. The tables were wooden and rectangular, some were square for the smaller groups, at the windows there were couches leaning up against the walls, long tables in front of them, and the tiles beneath them and the walls were white.

"Yeah it is nice." Eri commented. She liked coming here.

Sanji's coffee shop became a common gathering spot for the group after that, they went there on weekends, and just for a quiet relaxed chat.

Eri and Mikoto were having a deep conversation when she felt someone's hand gently rest on her shoulder.

"It's time to go my sweet." Sanji said, then leaning down and kissing her forehead in front of her friends.

Tenma squeaked with excitement, her hair bouncing, "Oh my god Eri. I am so jealous!" She squealed.

Everyone said goodbye at the door, Eri's three friends went one way while Sanji and herself went the other.

"Are you ready for this?" He said, gently pulling her closer to him.

"Y-yeah sure." She was more nervous than anything right now.

Sanji's arm gently slid off of her shoulders and down her right arm, he started lightly nudging her hand as he walked. Eri looked down at it; she wasn't sure if it was nudging hers because it was swaying as he walked or if he was prompting her to hold his hand. She quivered and blushed nervously.

Sanji looked at her, a curious uncertain look on his face; he then curved his fingers around her hand and held it firmly but softly in his own.

Eri was so flustered that she couldn't look at him; her face was pink, and her eyes wide with surprise.

They turned into a quaint little street, small to medium sized houses were stationed beside the path, their gardens filled with beautiful flowers, the trees between the path and road were tall and lush, and many of the houses were occupied by sweet looking old people. The ladies attending their gardens and the husbands offering them some tea, there were some young people too and they looked just as kind and sweet as the old people did, mothers playing ballgames with their sons behind their white picket fences, the fathers attending their daughters while they rode their tiny bikes down the street.

It was like olden times were people were family oriented, neighbourly and friendly.

"Wow this is a nice place you live in, Sanji." She looked up at him; he had a sweet content smile on his face.

"Yes,yes it is." He said. "Well here we are." He said opening a brown painted picket fence; the gardens were filled with orchards, roses, snapdragons and other flowers she had never seen before. A small path lead to the wooden veranda that was simple and quaint like the other houses. There were gnomes in the garden by the steps, and a very old rocking chair under the veranda. Eri could tell that this house was probably done up by his mother, and it seemed, by her style, that she 'must be a nice lovable lady.' She thought.

Sanji reached for the door knob and looked at Eri. She was sweating a little from nerves. He opened the door and motioned for her to go inside. She took a deep breath and walked into the snug looking lounge room.


End file.
